


afterparty

by MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117



Series: the war is over [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Epilogue, F/F, Short & Sweet, well in the end...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117/pseuds/MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117
Summary: Abigail promised a party for Gerit and Tally. Two months after the events at Fort Salem she can finally do good on her promise, but nothing is what it was.Scylla makes it her mission to make sure her family is holding up.An epilogue to the war is over.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: the war is over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's the thing I'm still on my writing break yah? But the holidays have been slow with the pandemic so I have found myself doing somthing I hate doing, reading my own work. As I read The war is over I remembered there was an epilogue I wrote and then never posted and i mean I think the story is fine as it is, but its the holidays you guys!  
> Anyways I hope you will enjoy it and hopefully you will love it like I did upon re reading it!  
> Have a wonderful end of the year!

The party has to be delayed. 

First for a week, then two. 

It’s two months later when the General’s Council reaches a decision. 

The party finally happens the following weekend. 

The mood is sour as they prepare for the festivities. 

After two long months of audiences and interrogations, after a military trial that lasted only three days they knew what was to come. Scylla is okay with the outcome, but she can tell that is not the same for Abigail, and even Raelle despite her reassurance that she is okay. 

Abigail sends the invitations to be printed on monday afternoon. She grits her teeth as she writes ‘no uniforms of any kind allowed’, and Tally quietly passes her a cup of tea. 

But Friday rolls around and the waters calm. Abigail is distracted by the endless possibilities of dresses now that she is no longer restricted by military standards. 

Scylla takes Raelle’s hand and tugs them to their room. When she turns, after closing the door behind them, she finds Raelle sitting in the bed, her hands playing with the blanket. 

“Just two hours for the party” she comments, as she comes to sit next to her girlfriend “We could talk”

Raelle shakes her head, like she’s been doing since the afternoon they received the verdict. The pardon was dubbed a ‘mercy’ by the press, but Scylla knows that’s not what it was. It was justice. The president knows it too, as does the army. 

“I don’ wanna talk ‘bout it” her girlfriend mutters, and Scylla nods but doesn’t move. 

They have gotten better at talking things through, but sometimes they still need a little push. Her silence is enough of a push for Raelle, who groans and lays back in bed. 

Scylla does the same, pretends she's staring at the ceiling, but her heart races inside her chest. 

“ ‘s not fair” Raelle says at last, she turns to her side to keep talking “We did the right thing”

The conviction in her words is enough to get to Scylla, but Raelle’s lips tremble as the words come out and her eyes shine with unshed tears. 

“We did” she agrees, hoping her voice shows she means it but just in case she takes her hand “They’ll never understand that. But I do. I don’t regret it”

“Me neither” Raelle says, her words sound reverent and the conviction is clear in her eyes “But...I...I don’ know who I am without the army, Scyl. I’m scared”

That’s the thing. Scylla has known it all this time. She’s seen it written in her face, in Abigail’s too. In the face of Grace Ashford as the words guilty and immediate discharge were said for all to hear. 

Scylla has always been ready for a life without the army. There was never a day when she didn’t want it. But she can acknowledge it is not everyone’s dream. It worked out for Tally and Gerit, but she thinks it must have been daunting at first, like standing by the edge of a cliff and jumping with their eyes closed. 

Raelle is struggling. The story won't die down, and maybe no one knows their faces but everyone has heard the story. It doesn't paint them in a good light, the whispers of the people tell a very different tale from what actually happened.

Without the army to give them a duty, a task to accomplish it can be hard to see the good in the midst of all the bad.

Abigail has taken to burning the newspapers every morning, and Scylla really hopes there will be one day when her cousin won’t have to. 

“You’re not alone” she reminds her softly, caressing her cheek “I’m right here, we’ll figure it out together”

“Yeah?” Raelle looks so hopeful, and Scylla nods. 

“Yes. We’re a family, Rae. I’m not going anywhere” she kisses her quickly and sits back down, holding her hand for Raelle to take “We should get dressed and go downstairs. The party will begin soon and I want to dance with you, oh and eat lobster”

The smile on Raelle’s lips is the most precious gift Scylla has ever received and she leans in again to kiss her again, to feel the smile against her own lips. 

  
  
  


The party is in full swing when they find Abigail. 

She’s wearing a dress that looks like it was made especially for her with the way it looks. Scylla is quick to mention that and Abigail beams, looking away to hide her flush. 

It still catches her by surprise that she loves these people, and they love her too. The familiarity, the easy banter and the teasing she got used to, but is moments like this when she really sees how far she’s come. 

Abigail takes her arm and looks at her with a relieved smile “Thanks, Scylla”

She shakes her head, returning the touch “I only tell the truth”

But Abigail looks down at her dress and she seems so happy. Is almost the opposite of the way she reacted when the army took their uniforms and shoved them in a box to be returned to Fort Salem. 

Scylla can see the chain of her medal under her dress, and she remembers again that for her it isn’t over. 

“It’ll be okay” she says, and when Abigail nods, her eyes firmly on hers, Scylla thinks she believes her. 

“You should go check on the lobster before it's all gone” 

She takes it as her cue to leave. Raelle stays back, and as she reaches the food table Scylla looks over her shoulder to see that Tally has joined her sisters. 

“How are they holding up?” Gerit asks, taking a bite of some type of tiny sandwich that Scylla doesn’t bother to try to figure out the name. 

She thinks over her answer for a long minute “They’ll be fine. I think a vacation will help”

Gerit nods, he finishes his sandwich and takes a big gulp of his drink “I hope so. Tally and I had it easy, but you guys…”

He let’s the rest of the sentence go without saying and Scylla is thankful for him. 

“How are you holding up?” she asks, and he looks surprised still that she cares. He hides it behind a nervous laugh. 

“I’m good. Really, I think with time it will all...settle you know? But I’m good now” he smiles, still a bit nervous, but mostly genuinely happy “Looking forward to the vacation too”

Scylla no longer minds that everyone sort of agreed they’re coming too. She made sure to rent a house big enough to fit them all and some stray they might find at some point and invite them to join them in their little family healing trip. 

“My mom used to say there was nothing a good week on the beach couldn’t fix, so I guess we’re going to find out if she was telling the truth” she comments casually, and it doesn’t hit her until she says what she’s done. She shakes her head, covering up her nerves with a laugh and Gerit takes two glasses from a passing tray and gives her one. 

“A toast to that”

They clink their glasses together and he excuses himself to go dance with his wife. It is their party after all. 

Raelle comes to find her a while later and slips a glass of champagne right in front of her. 

“Hi, beautiful” her smile is wide and easy, her eyes are shining and Scylla has an idea of where she and her sisters disappeared to. 

“Hello” she holds her by her waist and brings her closer. Raelle’s breath smells of beer and Scylla shakes her head “You got drunk without me? That’s not fair”

“ ‘m not drunk,” Raelle kisses her cheek, buries her head in her neck and lets out a sigh. 

Scylla smiles. It’s really hard to be mad when she’s like this. 

Over Raelle’s shoulder she can see Abigail dancing with two men, she has her hands on their shirts and a wide smile on her lips. Good for her, Scylla thinks and returns her attention to her girlfriend. 

“I wanna dance with you” Raelle says, she straightens, her hands fighting with some stray hairs and when she's done fixing herself up she offers Scylla a soft smile and her hand “Dance with me Scyl”

“Always” she replies quietly, brings Raelle’s hand to her lips and kisses it “I’ll always dance with you”

Raelle brings her flushed against her as they dance, hides her face in the crook of Scylla’s neck “Do you promise?” she asks, and after a minute she adds “That you’ll always dance with me?”

“Even when we’re old and grey” she promises and Raelle sile grows bigger, and a little dopey too. 

“I love you”

Scylla smiles, twirls and goes back to Raelle’s safe arms “I love you too, Rae. So much”

They keep dancing, song after song. It never occurs to Scylla this is where they had their first dance on that awful day. All she can think of as Raelle holds her close and they take turns twirling each other around is that she’s happy here. She is at peace. 

The war is long gone. There’s no more danger looming and as scary as it might seem the future looks like an open road of endless possibilities for them, if only they allow themselves to see it that way. 

  
  
  


Abigail gives a speech. The party is dying down, and she makes it her duty to remind everyone to congratulate the happy couple on their way out. Tally blushes furiously at all the attention she’s suddenly getting, but Gerit holds her close and kisses her temple. 

“The real party starts when everyone leaves” Abigail comments as she passes by them. 

True to her promise she comes to find them after saying goodbye to the last guests. She holds Gerit and Tally from leaving too. 

“C’mon guys” she drops the happy act she put on for the rest of the people and it's obvious that she needs this. Scylla thinks looking around them that maybe they all need it. 

She takes one of the packs of beer in Abigail’s hands and sighs, fake-rolling her eyes “Okay cousin, lead the way”

Abigail’s shoulders fall, her strong posture falling apart and her smile is relieved "I thought we could go to the beach. Is not the vacation we had planned, but maybe it will be good enough for now"

Scylla doesn’t say anything about the vacation she and Gerit have been secretly planning, but the two of them share a look as they begin walking. 

She shows them the way down to the beach, and soon enough they are sitting down on the sand and drinking cold beer.

Scylla thinks Abigail was telling the truth about this being the real party. The one back in the house gave Tally and Gerit enough presents to furnish two houses and allowed them all a chance to make a small public appearance among the witch comunity and test the waters for the first time since the events of Fort Salem. Also lobster, and dancing. 

But this...this is different. This is home, her family.

She's safe here. They all feel it that way. It's in the way they don't try to pretend they're okay. Is easy to be with them, to fall apart and get back up. They went through it all together. 

Scylla looks around them with a fond smile, Gerit and Tally are talking between themselves, but Tally's hand is holding Abigail's. Abigail is staring at the sky like it holds the answers her heart is searching for, her other hand linked with Raelle’s. 

This is why she wanted to go to the beach. The soft breeze, the waves hitting the shore, the smell of the ocean. She’s going through the storm like everyone else, but she’s at peace with her past. She knows intimately well that it can’t be changed, there’s no seed for it, no off-canon Work she’s come across. But the ocean is magical in its own way, and Scylla feels its call in her heart and in her bones. 

They all need peace now. A place to start anew. 

“You okay there?” 

Raelle’s voice breaks her away from her thoughts and she smiles, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

“Yeah, just...a lot think about” 

Raelle nods just as Tally and Gerit stand up to leave. 

“We’re going to bed. We have plans for breakfast with Anacostia and Izadora tomorrow” Tally announces. She searches her sisters eyes, but neither one looks her way “You guys are invited too”

Abigail stands up too, “I’m going to bed”. As soon as the words leave her mouth she turns back to the house. 

Gerit follows her back to the house, but Tally stays back. 

“Rae…”

Raelle shakes her head “Not right now, Tal” 

Tally looks at Scylla with a hopeful expression. She doesn’t get it, and her pushing wont get them anywhere. 

“Goodnight, Tally” she says, and hopes Tally understands that she’s not mad or cutting her off. But Raelle is right, this is not the time. 

Tally walks away looking defeated. 

Scylla stands up, holds her hand out for Raelle “Walk with me?”

Raelle takes her hand and spends a minute shaking the sand of her pants. 

“Ready?” Scylla asks with a playful smile.

“Yeah, okay” 

It's past midnight and the beach is deserted. It's just the two of them and the ocean.

“I always felt at peace by the ocean” she begins after a while, Raelle turns her head to face her “You remember I told you…?”

Raelle nods “I do”

“We’re here, Rae” she bumps their shoulders together trying to get her to smile “I told you we’d go to the beach, didn’t I? and we’re here”

“Is not like I imagined” Raelle says looking out at the water.

“What did you imagine?” 

“More” 

Scylla was ready to hear many things, but somehow Raelle has left her speechless. 

More. 

She wanted more. She needs more. Scylla wishes she had the power to give her just that.

“I just thought I’d feel somethin’ y’know?” Raelle keeps talking as they move closer to the water “We’ve been talkin’ ‘bout this for years now and I...I wanted to feel something"

“Is there something I can do?” she asks, and Raelle stops walking forcing Scylla to do it too. 

She smiles, the kind of smiles Scylla got so used to in the few months since they came back to each other's lives, the kind of smile she hasn’t seen since the verdict came out. 

“I’m sorry” she whispers, leaning closer to her. 

Scylla moves closer too, like caught up by an invisible force “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m bein’ a fool, Scyl” she keeps her voice low, even if it's only the two of them for miles “We’re free, we’re alive and I…”

“You’re scared” Scylla cuts her off, she fixes the lapels of Raelle’s jacket to try to keep herself together “I’m scared too. We’re free yeah, but now we have to figure out what that means”

Raelle nods, covering Scylla’s hands with her own “Yeah, but...we’re together”

“Yes. If I get the urge to run away, I’ll take you with me” she jokes and Raelle chuckles. 

“We don’ have to run away anymore” she reminds her. 

Right. They’re free and all that. It will take a while to get used to it. 

“We can do anything we want, Rae” she offers her own reminder, accompanied by a playful smile “What do you want to do?”

“I wanna kiss ya” 

“What are you waiting for?”

Raelle smiles, and brings their lips together. Scylla thinks it won't get better than this, she has the beach she’s been talking about non stop and the girl she loves in her arms. 

Maybe freedom is not such a strange thing after all, maybe loving Raelle has been her freedom all this time. The one thing she chose, the one thing she fought for on her own free will. 

“I think I get it now” Raelle whispers, still so close that her words are muttered against her lips “The beach I mean, its...magic. It's you”

“Me?” she asks, and Raelle nods with a small smile. 

“You make it be more” she explains, “You make it...complete. Make me complete. I love you, Scyl"

They've said I love you many times now. This one feels bigger. 

They're not in any imminent danger for once. They're free, no more army, no more war. Just life and whatever they decide to do with it.

This 'I love you' is a new beginning. On a beach like they always said they would.

Many things may remain uncertain, but there one thing she's absolutely sure about.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think the comments! Should I carry on with little snippets of their life or do I call it off??  
> Comments are appreciated, as are the people who leave them for me to read and spen way too much time thinking of how to answer :)  
> Happy holidays, guys, love ya!


End file.
